1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover body for airbag device, provided with a decorative member mounted on a door portion that is formed by a cover main body portion cleaving at the time of deployment of an airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an airbag device provided at a lock portion of a steering wheel of a vehicle such as an automobile has been employed. This airbag device is provided with: a baggy airbag; an inflator configured to supply a gas to this airbag; and a cover body for airbag device configured to cover and house the airbag at the time of non-expansion. In addition, this airbag device is configured in such a manner that if a vehicle receives an impact exerted by a collision or the like, for example, a gas is supplied from the inflator to the airbag, whereby the airbag inflates, and due to the inflation of this airbag, the cover body breaks along a predetermined break line, that is, along a tear line and then a plurality of door portions are formed and further these door portions respectively expand around a hinge portion, whereby the airbag expands to an occupant side to thereby constrain and protect the occupant.
With respect to such a cover body for airbag device, there has been known a construction to mount an emblem (an ornament) that serves as a decorative member on a substantial neutral part of the cover main body portion. In this construction, for example, a lock pin protruding on a back side of an emblem body is inserted into the cover main body portion, and this lock pin is locked with the back side of the cover main body portion by means of thermal caulking such as welding (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-272458 and Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3833428, for example).
However, in this construction, there is a need for the mounting step such as welding of a lock pin, and fine resin shavings drop from a deformed lock pin at the time of welding and then it is unavoidable that there occurs an increase in manufacturing cost due to an increase in the number of working steps such as there being a need for the work process for removing these resin shavings.
Therefore, for example, there has been known a construction in which a lock portion provided at a tip end of a lock pin that protrudes on a back side of an emblem body is inserted into, and is locked with, an insert hole as a lock receptacle portion provided at a mounting member that is disposed on a back face side of a cover main body portion, whereby an emblem is locked while the cover main body portion is sandwiched between the emblem body and the mounting member to thereby reduce the number of working steps of mounting the emblem (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-255361 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-56101, for example).
However, in this construction, in the case where the emblem body has a narrow portion such as a frame shape, for example, it is not easy to set a lock pin with a sufficient strength at this narrow portion, and in addition, there is a need to separately provide a mounting reinforce structure of this narrow portion, thus causing an increase in manufacturing cost.
As described above, there is a demand for a construction that is capable of easily mounting an emblem provided with an emblem body having a narrow portion to a cover main body portion, the construction being capable of ensuring its related mounting strength.
The present invention has been made in view of such a circumstance, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a cover body for airbag device that is capable of easily mounting a decorative member provided with a decorative member having a narrow portion to a cover main body portion while ensuring its related mounting strength.